What doesn't kill you
by FirstSilverKing
Summary: How much stress does it take to snap a persons grasp on the world? For Harry James Potter it only took losing his parents, ten years of abuse at his relatives hands and four years of wishy washy treatment by the magical world. The latest fiasco is the straw to break his back so he decides to end it only to fail due to love of another. With her beside him, his word WILL be law HPxLL
1. Chapter 1

DZ2's 'A Friend's Protection' Challenge

Plot: Harry is lost in darkness, alone, no idea where to go or who to trust. Everything he knows is a lie; everyone he trusts ends up stabbing him in the back. What is there left to live for?

Rules: Grey, Dark or Evil Harry **DARK BUT NOT EVIL**

The story MUST start at a time where people turn on Harry/abandon him

Feeling like there's no way out, save one, Harry chooses to do them all a favour and end it all

How he does this is up to you, but, in typical Harry-fashion, even dying isn't simple/normal

As he's dying, he's found by a friend/classmate/older or younger student who begs him to live

In fear, his rescuer swears a vow to do anything they can to help, which forges a bond between them and Harry, keeping him alive

There MUST be an explanation for the bond that isn't just because they've sworn to help

At first, Harry is angry, even scared that he's still alive, but his rescuer talks him down off the proverbial edge and, from then on, they help him be his own wizard, bettering himself and basically telling all the naysayers and backstabbers they can go screw themselves

Any who try and get back in Harry's good books must either earn it or be told where they can stick their apologies

All pairings are welcome

Guidelines: Crossovers

Super/OP Harry **OP**

Dark-Lord Harry **DENIED- VINDICTIVE AND CRUEL BUT DARK LORD BY NO MEANS**

Harry's rescuer becomes his mate/girlfriend/boyfriend **ACCEPTED- GF/EVENTUAL WIFE AND MOTHER TO HIS KIDS**

Harry's rescuer is from another House and, as a result of what happens, Harry ends up in that House **ACCEPTED**

Somehow, the bond Harry forges destroys the Horcrux **ACCEPTED WITH A TWIST**

For a time, Harry tries to find other ways to die, but fails because of the bond/other reasons **DENIED**

Harry sides with Tom **DENIED**

As well as bettering himself, Harry's rescuer helps teach him new magic/abilities/powers to help him **ACCEPTED**

Harry's rescuer is one of twins, which has the other twin bonded with him as well **DENIED**

Slash **MAYBE BUT NOT FOR HARRY**

Harems **NOT FOR HARRY**

Harry/Multi **UNDETERMINED- THIS PERSON HE ENDS UP WITH IS ADVENTUROUS AND MAY ASK THE QUESTION TO AT LEAST TRY IT ONCE**

A prophecy speaks of Harry's dance with death **ACCEPTED _BUT_ IT IS NOT A PROPHECY RECORDED IN BRITAIN OR ENGLISH**

The bond actually makes Harry's rescuer his servant/lesser/submissive/pet **SORT OF ACCEPTED? THE PERSON THEMSELVES WILL BE NATURALLY OF A MORE SUBMISSIVE TYPE MINDSET TO BEGIN WITH**

Harry uses life-debts owed from others to bind them to him just like his rescuer is bound **ACCEPTED**

Somehow, the bond is connected to Harry's destiny as Master of Death **ACCEPTED OF SORTS- THE BOND BECOMES AN ANCHOR TO KEEP HIM FROM BEING CORRUPTED BY THE POWER OF ALL THREE HALLOWS ONCE BROUGHT TOGETHER**

Forbidden: Light Harry

Harry accepting things won't change unless he changes them

Harry's near-death experience being instant/normal

Harry successfully dying

Anyone who betrays him being let back in easily

The bond NOT having an explanation that isn't just about the vow sworn

Other than that, it's up to you...

..

A/N: So I have to admit that despite being not a fan of the Fate series, I do love some of the characters/representations of deities or historical figures that get summoned as Servants. While reading this little challenge idea I had a spark of inspiration hit me. Be forewarned that this IS NOT a Fate series crossover by any measure. I am only using a particular character to uh... pull off a very almost PJO-esque feat. This character will not be mentioned a lot beyond throwaway mentions as needed or unless it's pivotal to key points in the plot development.

I hope to see a lot of people read this and leave me their feedback. I won't beg for reviews like some authors will but if you want to leave one cool. If you want to shoot me a PM directly about it, be my guest. Just don't be abusive about it. No one is perfect as a writer or as a person and I know for a fact that I am the farthest from perfect. I will have bad chapters, not just inevitably in this story but all I have or will post, and I accept that as all of you will have to as well.

Trigger warning: SUICIDE ATTEMPTED BY CHARACTER, MENTION OF SELF-HARM

* * *

Liar!

Cheat!

Glory hound!

Disgrace to Gryffindor!

Blight to the Potter name!

These were only a few of the things bashing around the inside of Harry's head as he stared out at the Black Lake. Last night at the Halloween Feast they had announced the Tri-Wizard, well now it was Tri-Wizard and a Veela, Tournament champions. Last night had, as he come to expect despite hoping Dumbledore's protections around the cup would be worth something to keep him safe from the danger and spotlight, had gone to hell in a handbasket. The school was hating him, Hufflepuff in particular as they accused him of trying to usurp Cedric's place as the so called 'true Hogwarts champions' and perhaps more devastating was the betrayal of his so called best friends. Ron refused to believe he was innocent, jealous greedy prat he was, and Hermoine kept jabbing him to confess how he cheated into the life or death tournament.

"It's not worth it."

The sentiment was spoken in a hollow, emotionless voice. They all thought the worst of him and no doubt he'd be made a villain by The Daily Prophet, no doubt by Rita Skeeter whose work he remembered was the cause of many notable witch and wizards being damaged beyond repair, once they 'allegedly' receive an interview with him. An absent motion kicked a rock into the lake carelessly while a thought passed his mind he should be in Potions right now. No doubt Snape was hounding on between insults aimed at him, his father, his mother and the name Potter in general with a malicious glee.

Emerald eyes drifted to the sharp knife clutched in his left hand. It would be so easy. Two long vertical slashes, he'd bleed out quickly. It wasn't like two new self-abuse scars would be a shock to him compared to the abuse ones from the Dursley's. "It's probably like falling asleep" he said to himself. The prospect scared him but not enough to drop the knife. Fourteen years he suffered and now he was put into the line of Death's scythe again? He fancied the idea of going out on his own terms rather than the plans of whoever got him in the tournament. Drawing two deep vertical jagged wounds, one up the inside of each forearm, he winced as blood began to gush out. The lightheadedness, presumably hastened by two life threatening wounds instead of one, was near instant as he tried to steady himself. Though some would call him a coward for taking 'the easy way out' he couldn't find it in his dimming mind to care.

The loss of hearing was next, the world going silent as his vision swam to double. His body was shaking badly as a weak laugh escaped his lips as his lifeblood stain his pale skin. Voldemort tried to kill him two times previously at Hogwarts, he'd be infuriated at not being the one to kill him. It was ironic irony, wasn't that an oxymoron, by killing himself he managed to in a way weaken his foe who'd inevitably torture or kill his own subject slaves in his fury.

As his body lost the fight to hold onto the rock and fell into the lake, he thought he saw someone running his way. Blood loss was funny like that was the last thought to cross his mind as water raced down his throat and began filling his lungs. He didn't fight it, he was weak from continuing blood and couldn't think of a reason to live, as he fell to blissful darkness

* * *

Luna Lovegood was far from a good mood as she made a circuit around the Black Lake. Her free period was half over and searching for her stuff was getting to the point she was ready to drop the sham she presented to the world about being a typical ditzy blonde. All the creatures she claimed to be real and saw were the manufactured doing of her fathers 'research' into magizoology. Could some of them be real? Sure but the best purpose, in her mind at least, was in labelling people for the ugliness they showed the world. Talk enough nonsense and people begin to write you off as off your rocker. Keep talking like that for a really long time and most people thought you were beyond rational, she would know since the last three years to date had been that way.

The Ravenclaw's dark musings were cut short as she saw a body hit and sink into the Black Lake. She thought it was odd that someone would opt to swim in the lake at this time of year considering the chill in the air. Almost ready to dismiss it as someone doing a dumb dare, dumber things had been done at Hogwarts on a dare before according to her fathers many unhinged rants, she froze seeing a rust red color floating on the film at the top. She wasn't immediately conscious to her body reacting on its own, in this case taking a running start toward the lake and diving in once she hit the shore, til the shock of cold water surrounded her. Fighting the urge to swim to the shore and dry off as fast as possible Luna fought her way through the plant life to the persons unmoving body. Getting a good grip on the body and fighting to the surface was a challenge as her lungs began to burn with a need for air.

One last desperate push broke the surface of the lake. Gulping in greedy amounts of oxygen she pulled the unconscious person to the shore and floundered them onto solid ground. Her full attention focused on the hurt person and upon spotting the black hair in combination with that distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar she felt her blood turn to ice seeing the injuries. Though she did not know Harry Potter well, he was kind to her and treated her like a friend, unlike the rest of the schools student population. Swallowing the bile in her mouth she gripped his arms focusing her magic to heal his wounds. Getting help for Harry, meaning getting Madame Pomfrey, would take too long and without a doubt be fatal for the Gryffindor boy. "You can't die on me Harry. Come on, stay with me! I swear I'll be right here beside you no matter the tide of public opinion or scorn" she promised as her eyes prickled with fearful tears. It was irrational really, pleading and wasting magic like this in an undirected way, but she couldn't sit idly by watching him die."Don't leave me alone please!"

sA goldenphere of magic encompassed the pair as a pair of tears landed on Harry's face, his scar specifically.

* * *

Up in the Headmasters office Dumbledore scowled darkly to himself. With Harry in the tournament the boy was in far more danger than he wanted the boy exposed to at the moment. Admittedly the Dementors nearly Kissing the boy last hear during the quidditch match was a lot more danger as well but this?

His concentration was broken as a great wave of magic shook the castle and sent the wards into a frenzy. Springing to his feet he saw the trinkets linked to the monitoring spells on Harry die as the instruments shattered to shrapnel.

The Sorting Hat, observant as it was, watched the chaos unfold with a resigned sigh. 'It has come to pass' the artifact thought as Minerva McGonagall burst into the office all frazzled. "All hail to the King of Heroes, Master of Kings."

Neither adult heard the Sorting Hat speak as they poured over the wards trying to trace the source of the magic that shook the castle.

* * *

A/N: So there's the prologue and I think it's a good start. The stage is set for Harry's near death encounter with certain people coming next chapter and forming the bond with Luna.

Despite the posted trigger warning up top I want to apologize if it hit a little too close to home for some people. _**Suicide is never the answer to any of your problems. Neither is cutting or any other form of self-harm.**_


	2. A date in Limbo and bonds

Darkness was the first thing Harry was conscious of as his eyes. For a moment he was disorientated in the seemingly endless void that circled him on all sides. Then, as if on a silent cue, the area around Harry suddenly filled with light exposing he was actually standing in an ancient but well cared for gothic cathedral. The stained glass windows depicting biblical scenes of war and bloodshed made his lips fall into a distasteful frown. "Peaceful religion my arse" he said shaking his head.

Abandoning the window viewing he slowly made his way up the center aisle taking in every sight of the building he could. It was obvious despite the fact the structure was taken care of really well, it was old. The pews were ancient as the stone that made up the cathedral and showed their age with sagging spots as if there was a perpetual sermon going on. Only as he reached the pulpit did he notice something out of place. Instead of a cross, a peculiar symbol decorated the linen- a triangle with a circle imposed inside the triangle and a line bisecting both vertically. "This is weird" he said to himself tracing the triangle absently though he couldn't understand why beyond it was like an instinctual pull. "Muggle 'God' has a sick sense of humor to send me here as a 'hell' punishment. Sick but overstated."

"I'd agree with you son but that Chrisitian murdering tyrant is as much a 'god' as I was. Benevolent, merciful, loving? More bloodshed and death has been done as a result of Christians slaughtering innocent people of different belief systems in the name of 'God' and 'His Will'. That's not even counting the number of children murdered during the Children's Crusade."

Harry spun sharply on heel hearing a male voice. The person in front of him was someone he would recognize anywhere. They were half of a pair he looked at so often. Black raven hair, warm brown eyes, light but not quite pale skin and glasses. "Da… Dad?" he asked hesitantly.

The man chuckled as he raised a hand in confirmation. "In the flesh, so to speak as it was."

"James! Be serious!"

"I can't be serious Lily, he's our little bucks godfather" James whined as he was smacked on the arm by his wife.

Lily, the vision of beauty she was with red hair and eyes as bright an emerald as her only sons, snorted appearing beside her husband entire. "Harry, my little raven, what are you doing here? The near dead are judged here by Death" she said with a serious but concerned face.

Harry cringed suddenly feeling as big as ant. How exactly do you tell your parents that you slashed your arms knowing it would kill you? "It… It was necessary" he said in a small voice as his hands tugged harshly at his covered arms further hiding the scarred limbs.

James and Lily exchanged worried yet angry looks. Just the action of tugging at his sleeves told them enough that Harry had a habit of hurting himself he tried to keep hidden from everyone. "Son, you need to tell us everything" James said with a firm but kind tone as he motioned Harry to join them on the pew between him and Lily.

"You'll hate me...if I tell you." Harry's eyes sharply diverted to the floor as his hands clenched the fabric of his shirt. "They'd all hate me even more… I'd be more of a freak than Aunt Petunia says I am.."

Lily's metaphysical blood froze in its tracks. "Harry, tell me you haven't been living with that.. that bitch" she said slowly, her voice a measured false calm.

Harry said nothing in response to the question as he kept his spot rooted feet from the front pew. "So when do my crimes be judged?" he asked after an eternity of silence.

**"No darkness of sin stains your soul young godling**." From the deep darkness of what would be the doorway leading to a priests rectory a new figure appeared. With hair like obsidian, eyes that were a solid white and wrapped in a cloak of night that barely showed paper white skin the figure was intimidating.** "No sin but attempting to end your own life and therefore defying the false prophets."**

Something about the new figures words inspired a rage in Harry. Strands of his hair gained golden color as he sneered at the mysterious person. "Fuck the false prophets! When do I get a fucking face card?! I tried to kill myself to get away from fucking expectation! Kill the basilisk petrifying the student population Harry because I'm ripped condom useful Albus Dumbledore! Protect the Philosopher's Stone after I told the whole school about a corridor in the school that will kill you Harry! Voldemort murdered my parents" an angry hand pointed at the pew exposing a pale limb covered in an ugly crisscross of obvious self-abuse scars broken by the long wide vertical one from wrist to elbow "and tried to kill me! Possessed my first year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher where I ended turning the man to ash with a touch! A diary possessed by a memory of Hogwarts age Voldemort possessed Ginny and I nearly died when that giant fucking snake bit down on my arm injecting only Merlin knows how much venom through my veins!"

As Harry ranted at the new figure James and Lily felt themselves pale at the horrifying details. Just off Harry's account of everything he should have been dead several times over!

"And if you want to label false fucking prophets I'll fucking light Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape's death pyre myself just to see the men die at my hands! He sends me back to the filthy abusive muggle freaks every summer! I'm _safer_ with their abuse than I am at Hogwarts or any place with his influence controlling it!"

_"Are you quite done with your temper tantrum?"_

The white eyed figure rolled their eyes. **"The young one deserves to rant Gilgamesh. You allowed it with James and his displeasure at his father's harsh training as Heir Potter. Something young Harry has no idea about since he has been kept in the dark about everything."**

A young man with golden hair and red eyes with a snake-like pupil, dressed in golden armor, appeared from the 'front door' of the cathedral. He scoffed rather hard as he strolled almost lazily towards the group of people. _"I allowed it because he had a legitimate grievance. Throwing a hissy fit because of a false prophet is another matter"_ the apparently named Gilgamesh said._ "Now, you are going to shut up boy if you have any shred of decency or honor."_

Harry snarled at the guy who spoke to him like that. "Give me one good reason asshole!"

Gilgamesh snapped his fingers once as the air shimmered gold and a sleeping body appeared._ "Because if you don't, she will die and her soul shatters to shards tiny enough she will never see eternal peace in the Field of Dreams" _he said grimly.

Harry froze seeing Luna's unconscious form as one eye watered for a split second before it disappeared and he felt a coldness in the center of his being. "What have you done Luna?" he whispered to himself. Without thought he ran over and snatched the blonde witch from the air and cradled her small form to his chest protectively.

_"She is trying to save you boy. Your life and hers hinge on the very next decision you make. Return to the world, all rightful powers due to you and all pertinent knowledge to your identity at your command. Or you can selfishly choose to die, truly die, but damn her to eternal torture" _Gilgamesh said not sugarcoating it.

Harry gulped clenching his hands into fists so hard his palms bled. He couldn't choose to die if it meant Luna would be subject to eternal torment. Opening his hands as he felt blood he knew there was no choice to make. "I can't do it on my own anymore… I have no one to-"

**"You will have her. She risked her mortal life to drag your body from the lake and her magic, by extension her very soul, to heal your physical injuries. She has sworn herself to you Harry Potter. No matter the need, the public scorn or hero worship she has sworn herself to you. If you truly believe no one truly loves you or cares for you, I'd look to the young woman in your arms"** the white eyed figure said.

"She..doesn't love me though. She could like me I guess bu-"

**"I was around before Life was a primordial being and set off what you humans refer to as The Big Bang. I know what it looks like to care for someone. She looks to you as a friend and confidante. If I'm reading her future right.. Well, you're going to let her die so why should I bother saying anythin-"**

Lily shot to her feet having had enough of the back and forth. Gilgamesh and Death would not manipulate her baby boy!

A resigned sigh left Harry's lips as he began down the aisle toward where the front entrance of a church would be. "Let's go back Luna.. If anyone deserves the chance to live and be happy it's you Moonlight" he whispered softly while looking to the blonde witches form. The hands that found themselves on his form he shrugged off without looking at who it was. "At the very least I can say I'm doing the right thing for someone who well and truly deserves it."

Gilgamesh watched with a neutral expression._ "The door doesn't open."_

"I don't need that dumb door." The colors in Harry's eyes bled slightly until they were a mix of bright crimson like freshly spilled blood and his mothers bright emerald. "Uruk, open the Gate!"

From the shadow of a pew a golden lion emerged at the call. Silent paws marked the beasts path until it stopped before the one who dared to order it.

"Your master commands you Uruk, open my Gate or I will feed you to the cubs." Crimson-emerald orbs narrowed threateningly at the beast until it swiped a paw opening a tear in space. Stepping fearlessly through he didn't look back even as the animal followed him.

James and Lily, equal parts enraged and shocked, approached the being they knew to be Death. "You still offering us that second chance as your emissaries?" Lily asked slowly.

Death, ever the opportunist, merely smirked a tiny degree mysteriously and beckoned the married couple to follow him to his office.

* * *

Back in the land of the living Harry awoke feeling something soft on his lips. For a moment he was confused, was all that he saw and felt a dream? A sharp cough a moment later expelling water from his lungs suggested it was not and the limbo conversation was real. A sharp sting to his cheek stole his attention as he felt tears fall and land on his cheek.

"Idiot!"

Harry knew he deserved that. As far as he was aware he was Luna's only friend in the school and what did he do? Try to off himself. "I'm sorry Moonlight." The apology was let out between hacking coughs of water as his weak form shivered against Luna's form but was completely sincere.

Luna clutched Harry closer to her still as her face buried in his neck, her anxiety and fear evident by her trembling form.

Wanting to placate the blonde witch Harry forced himself to a semi sitting position in her grasp and leaned up to place a kiss on her cheek. Such small displays of affection were old hat for them in private. What he did not count on was Luna's head shifting just enough that instead of kissing her cheek, _he was kissing her lips._

A concussive shockwave shattered the orb of golden magic around the pair and filled their very beings with untold amounts of power rejuvenating their bodies though the self-inflicted cut scars and suicide attempt wounds merely healed to leave permanent scars Harry.

Luna was the first to jerk back in surprise blushing beet red. Unsupported now, Harry landed flat on his back with a groan.

Neither teen noticed the weight of rings forming on their hands, their left hands to be specific. As quick as the rings formed, they vanished by the will of Lady Magic. In time their relationship would flourish to the point the rings symbolic weight would mean everything but now was not such a time hence their concealment from their owner.

A roar made both teens jump to attention seeing a golden furred lion not more than ten feet away under a tree looking amusedly. "Guess I-" As soon as he went to speak a sharp pain tore through Harry's head as he felt like a lock was shattered and a million memories rushed forward all at once. Clutching at his head to keep from screaming he bit his lip until it bled and failed to register Luna's cry of concern. "That bastard.." Harry's tone was icy as he forced himself to his feet, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

As if by some grand design the two pops resonated nearby.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry slowly raised his head to glare death at the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. "You can consider this our last year at Hogwarts!" he said with a cold tone to put dry ice to shame. Turning to Luna he offered her a hand. "Come Luna, we have much to do for my tournament preparation."

Luna, not wanting to be caught up in a scene, merely made her way to Harry and took his hand. "Come on kitty, I'm sure your master and I can find some nice morsels for you" she said beckoning the giant cat.

Uruk did not move.

"You will obey her Uruk or I will follow through on my earlier threat" Harry ordered with a disdainful glare at the lion.

Uruk twitched an ear thoughtfully before deciding to humor the humans for now. Standing and padding past the ancient humans he paused beside his new master and his mate.

Dumbledore's mind was whirling at a million miles an hour as he watched the duo retreat to Merlin knows where. With as many questions as he had, he didn't know where to start the questioning!


	3. Bugger me sideways

Harry was far from pleased as he leaned back against the brick wall of the unused classroom. After two weeks of working non-stop with Luna on nearly all things magic, a surprisingly exhausting affair, he was summoned like a slave against his will. Again. Just why was he summoned? Some dumb ceremony about his wand being examined before the First Task opened. Of course, he was going to give them something to examine alright!

Ludo Bagman was visibly uncomfortable in the silent room. Between the Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory smirking arrogantly at his fellow schoolmate, the French girl glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived still believing he cheated his way into the tournament to be more famous, Krum watching the whole thing apathetically and Harry Potter's stone like glare daring anyone to come near him you could cut the tension with a sword. "Well uh, yes since everyone is here now... We can get on with the ceremony. We will have Britain's premier wand crafting master examine your wands to insure they are in working order to be of use to you in the tasks ahead" the ministry representative said shifting a hat between his hands.

Watching with disinterest Harry had a knife digging dirt from under his nails. How much bureaucratic bullshit was he going to have to endure? Diggory's hubris would be his downfall, Delacour would inevitably be little more than a sex object or some trophy wife to a rich wizard and Krum, he was a closeted faggot with a superiority complex on the quidditch pitch. His idle thoughts were broken by a rather loud throat clearing. "What do you want Frodo?" he asked icily. "I don't have the patience to deal with midgets or dwarves who have obsessions with a person's wand." The disgust at the word was clear from the twitch of his left eye as the foreign champions grimace in disgust.

"Your wand Mr. Potter?" Ollivander asked holding his hand out expectantly.

Harry blankly drew a bag from his cloak and emptied it into the open palm. The horrified gasps as two wooden halves barely held together by a barely connected phoenix feather presented itself. "Holly and phoenix, the brother wand to the one once wielded by the half-blood bastard Tom Marvolo Riddle. Also known as Lord Voldemort." This was said with a tone as apathetic as the look on his face even as those in the room cringed. "Examine it to your heart's content. I don't need that trash Dumbledore ordered you to make and forced upon me any longer. Not when I have a real foci to conduct my magic as an emancipated Lord of my Houses" he said turning and making for the door. There was resistance by a press type looking woman and her photographer but he slapped her harshly across the face breaking her glasses and sending her onto her ass. "If you want to understand why my wand is in pieces, feel free to ask Ronald Billius Weasley and Seamus Finnigan why they thought attempting to murder me via a string of curses behind my back like a Slytherin coward as I left a hallway intent to train was a good idea. This whole school is a festering cesspit. I mean really, a person of less stable mind might kill themselves over what you and the Hogwarts Heads of House are allowing to be done to me Dumbledore. It's a repeat of the basilisk incident in my Second Year all over again. You're doing fuck all, your staff is doing fuck all and my life is in mortal peril while your thumbs are shoved so far up your arse your nails are shit brown."

Rita Skeeter, journalist extraordinaire in her own "humble" opinion, was caught between two minds as she got back to her feet. On one hand she was angered at the nerve the brat had to assault her but had enough self-preservation instincts to know writing her usual scathing articles with her usual spin would do more harm to herself than good. Slandering and gossiping about the politicians or bureaucrats was one thing, freedom of the press at its finest. Lords and Ladies of Noble or higher Houses were strictly off-limits. The Potter name alone could see her exiled from Britain never to be allowed re-entry ever again if the Boy-Who-Lived was so inclined. If Harry Potter was a multiple House Lord at fourteen, what were the others? How would it affect the Wizengamot? There were so many questions to be asked and answered but first… "Dumbledore, is it true you are allowing the student body of Hogwarts to attack the Boy-Who-Lived without consequences?" she asked with a manic gleam in her eyes as her Quick Quotes Quill was already drafting out a scandalous article.

Dumbledore never felt a more violent urge to murder a human being as much as he did right then.

* * *

The night prior to the First Task Harry skipped dinner entirely. Between his stomach in knots due to nerves, his nearly pushing Ronald Weasley over the main staircase to his death from the fifth floor as it changed position due to yet another sneering insult and attack on his person & his want of privacy Harry found himself sat on the shore of the Black Lake. The wind blowing across the water made an eerie whipping sound as the tentacles of the giant squid were exposed by the beams of moonlight skipping rocks across the waters surface. "Kind of poetic" he muttered absently watching the appendage swat away at some form of life jabbing a pointy something at the tentacle. Despite its dark color, the moonlight gave the rubbery flesh an almost albino sheen. "Standout, unwanted." Irony at its best and he was the only one around to be present.

"But not unlike you Harry."

Harry turned his head spotting Luna heading toward him with a tray of food in hand. A faint ghost of a smile etched itself on the edges of his lips. "I'm not worried about being standout Moonlight" he said motioning her to sit beside him. Over the course of his magical bootcamp, there was no other real way to describe the marathon of hard-work and theory Luna drilled into him, he could proudly say he was glad for how close they had gotten. Sure, he took Luna under his wing ever since the first time he saw her being bullied by her own Housemates and the Heads of House nor other staff did anything about it but now though? Now it was different, very very different. Just simply being around her drew out something positive in him. It was like his desire to beat everyone within an inch of their natural lives fled as soon as he spotted her silvery blue eyes, spun golden blonde hair and dreamy smile. "Sit down and get under my cloak, it's a bit nippy to just wear that out here."

Luna looked down to her clothes blinking at her blouse, long skirt, shoes and sweater. "It isn't that cold Harry. I still can't understand how the Warming Charm is the one spell you can't do without setting your surroundings on fire" she said with her usual airy tone as she knelt down and adjusted herself to sit beside the raven-haired Gryffindor.

Harry rolled his eyes adjusting his cloak to cover them both. "It's technically a fire-based spell and fire by all accounts is so intimately entwined with strong emotions. My strongest emotions involve general loathing and contempt for most people in Hogwarts & the desire to see my so-called muggle relatives flayed alive with a flaming red-hot barbed whip" he said with a snort. There were other strong emotions he did feel but those two he just listed made up roughly eighty percent of them. Perhaps the strongest emotion he did feel was his protectiveness of Luna. She was odd in an adorably lovable kind of way. In its own regard it was a queer feeling to possess. Knowing she was safe, that she was protected from any and all dangers at all times as humanly possible, was at odds with his newly awakened desire to see most of the world burn to ash and its inhabitants suffer.

Luna snapped her fingers once in front of Harry's face after setting down the tray of food she procured from the House Elves in the kitchen. "No spacing out on me mister" she said with as much of an airy but somewhat authoritative tone she could muster. It wasn't very much and she knew that but she could be firm when the need presented itself. "Your first test is tomorrow, you need to eat as much as I'm sure your stomach doesn't want to."

Despite himself Harry couldn't help a snort at Luna calling a highly dangerous situation like what he was bound to face, bloody dragons but not that he told Luna that for fear the waif of a girl might have a heart attack, a test. "A test? I'd prefer a trip to the doctor for a colonoscopy. I'd prefer a root canal…"

"It's alright to be afraid Harry."

The simple sentence made Harry's thought stop cold. Though he hadn't confided in her the specifics of the very monster he would have to do something against, the monumental weight on him was something that did not make him feel afraid. If he was one hundred percent honest with himself, he was beyond terrified. Not for himself but for Luna. If anything went wrong and he was really hurt or Merlin forbid he died, who would protect Luna? Who would show her the care she deserved, that she needed as desperately as he did? His thoughts were cut off by the sudden weight and warmth of two soft lips on his cheek.

"I believe in you Harry Potter. I always will" Luna whispered softly before nuzzling gently at the soft flesh. She cared not for the possibility of others spotting them or seeing what she was doing. As bound by her oath as she was, right here was she wanted to be. Where she needed to be really. Harry needed her more now than she ever needed him. He needed a gentle hand, a friend to confide in, someone who could listen to him without judgement and after all he had done for her? There wasn't a force, magical or otherwise, that could stop her from being there for him. "Please eat Harry, for me."

Harry's shoulders lost their tension as he shuddered under the gentle ministrations Luna was showing him. While he could be dense as mithril at times, he hadn't not noticed that Luna's behavior as of late had been slightly more affectionate than before she had bound herself to him. She was more prone to absently laying a hand on his arm at random times and more often than not she would walk closer to him with that sweet little smile on her lips he had grown so fond of over the years. Most of the student body, if they weren't trying to kill him or openly taking pot shots at him, would be able to see clearly see that on a level Luna fancied him. Hell, he could see it too and… that didn't bother him in the slightest. Quite the opposite really. The tiny displays of affection towards him made him want to..

What did he want than? His fledgling crush on Cho Chang died the moment the wench took to slandering him like everyone else. To spark the incendio on the kerosene coated grave it didn't take long for her to get with Cedric The Git and practically push herself on him in public like some two knut slag. Luna though, Luna made a warmth fill his veins at the very sight, mention or even thought of her. Her gentle spirit, her understanding and compassionate nature, her scarily sharp intelligence and more made her pretty beyond her almost elven or pixie-like cuteness. "For you" he said in an equally soft tone.

The silence that filled the air between them as they ate was comfortable as they were left to their own thoughts with only a smile or look shared every so often.

* * *

"Bollocks."

Cedric Diggory glanced up from the corner of the Champions tent at the muttered curse. Krum was silent and Delacour was preening so that only left one person. "Potter" he said with a scowl. What did the glory seeking kid want now?

Harry ignored everyone as he saw the chip on the blade on the knife in his hand. It was the one he had taken to using for cleaning under his nails and stabbing his detractors in the hand with. As it stood, that knife was responsible for apparently stabbing through and destroying the magical nerve in Ronald Weasley's dominant hand. No big loss since Ronald was prone to paying more attention to his other wand than his actual wand. "Shut it Diggory, no one asked the opinion of the egotistical shithead holding the reins of the jackal pack" he said without looking to the older boy. Oh, it was not the most effective way to handle the boy but there was more than one way to skin a rabid cat. The demented comparison made him snicker momentarily. Seems the traits taken in by his gifts activating were rearing their heads one by one if something like that made him laugh. Oh well, a little give like his humor warping to be slight darker was worth the take he would receive in the end.

A snarl curled Cedric's lip as he glared at the Fourth Year celebrity nuisance. Before he could do anything about the disrespect, boy did he want to do something to the snot nosed little bastard, the tent flaps opened and an entourage of people entered led by the two pompous looking Ministy officials. Getting back at Potter could wait til after the Task. If the little bastard survived it anyways.

"Lady and gents, we are just moments away from the start of the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tou-"

"Tri-Wizard and a Witch."

"Say again?"

"I'm aware that Magical England is about as retarded as a Down Syndrome person with Autism but you're as blind as you are retarded to ignore the fact that this is not a sole three man tournament. There is another competitor, a female competitor, and she just so happens to be the eldest daughter of the Foreign Policy Minister for the French Magical Government. That's without pointing out the fact said witches mother is the sole granddaughter to the Grand Queen of the Veela Coven of Western Europe." Harry looked up to see all eyes on him. "I'm sorry, were the words too big for you? Should I break it down into smaller syllables for your amoeba sized brained brains?"

Fleur was surprised at the snark and rather cruel undertones of the youngest Champion as he spoke to his countrymen. Surprising as all that was, she was more shocked at the fact the boy knew who her parents were and what the implications at snubbing her involvement in the tournament would mean once her father heard about what the British were doing. "Ze little boy eez right." She would have to speak to the youngest champion in private later on since he seemed to deliberately be hiding much more than he let on knowing. "My fazzer would be most dizpleased to hear how you englizh pigs have been treating moi like some…"

"Scarlet woman? Whore? Homewrecker? Man stealing bitch? Manipulative slut? Please do tell me to stop when I'm in the general vicinity" Harry pipped up shoving his knife through a fist sized golden portal to his right and dismissing it after pulling his hand back through.

"All of ze above." The narrow of Fleur's eyes had the Ministry officials paling as Dumbledore frowned and the allowed press reporters eyebrows shot into their hairlines. She had to wonder just how much the United Kingdom actually knew about their resident celebrity to be scribbling away notes that quickly on sheafs of parchment.

The pallor of the Ministry officials was near seethrough as Harry stood and swiped the bag from Ludo Bagman. "Let's cut the bullshit and just get this show on the road already. I'm sure we all know the event has something to do with dragons." The knowing looks from Krum and Delacour were telling while Cedric went pale as a ghost. "You didn't know Diggory? Shame that, maybe if you weren't channeling your inner Malfoy and sicking your housemates on me I might've considered dropping you a hint. Git" he said with a scoff. "Four competitors, four dragons and this bag is probably our way of drawing lots. Or dragons. Whatever. Blondie, you're the only girl here so you pick first."

Dumbledore watched with a stoic mask as he tried to figure out how to get his plans under control. Harry Potter was not supposed to be this knowing, rude, mean spirited or..

"Last… really? Just like my involvement in this tournament. Some is trying to kill me. I mean, look at the spikes on this tail man. What in the devil's g-string is this breed to suppose to be? What are we supposed to be doing anyways?"

Barty Crouch Senior seemed to snap out of his stupor while dabbing at his seating forehead. "That is a Hungarian Hortail, a rather dangerous breed of dragon that has been known to kill wizards and witches with decades of arcane magic under their hats" he said stuffing the handkerchief into his robe. "As for the task you all will be performing, you must steal the golden egg that we put in their egg clutch and make it safely back here. The golden egg will contain the clue to your next task."

No one reacted til Harry collapsed back on his bench with his face in hand.

"Bugger me…. She is so going to yell me at me for this…"


	4. Deals with dragons airing dirty laundry

There was something sad and resigned in the way that Harry made his way into the arena. A mother dragon with unhatched children was being put in danger for what? The amusement of ignorant witches and wizards? For sport? There was no good reason and that made him sick to his stomach. Yet just like the dragon he was in this against his will and yet unlike the dragon, he had some support even if the wider world did not know it was Luna.

"Silence." The word was barely spoken above a whisper but the charms on the arena amplified his voice so all could hear the champions in the arena. "This tournament... What does it mean to you morons?" Emerald eyes tiredly swept around the spectator seating, the only sound being heard was himself. "Tell me how you would feel if this was reversed. Your unborn children used as bait for bloodsport!" His eyes flashed red with rage for a split second. "The chances of your children being murdered before your very eyes as other beings cheer it on!"

Some of the foreign delegates, primarily those from Beauxbaton's, grimaced since the rest of Europe proper abolished the tournament in its entirety centuries ago. They knew just how horrific the tournament was, not just for the champions and their families but the creatures they were forced to involve. The number of dangerous creatures was in the hundreds over the last near thousand hostings of the tournament. The only reason they were actually there was due to Madame Maxime, their Headmistress, agreeing to the insanity.

"All for what? Glory? Money? Eternal fame?! I already have enough as it is because Dumbledore gave me some stupid title as an infant after my parents were murdered!" Eyes glared hatefully to the stands, particularly at the Slytherin section of the stands. "Someone, anyone, name a past winner in the _recent history_ of this damned tournament who wasn't permanently injured or crippled to the point of needing someone on hand constantly to help them for the remainder of their lives!" Harry saw many faces scrunch up or outright flinch yet his eyes retained a hard edge. "I'm going to clear the air once and for all because I'm sick and fucking tired of everyone going to Hogwarts trying to murder me like a bunch of cowards!"

The international reporters in attendance shared a look. Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, was constantly under assassination attempts by his own countrymen? How was it being allowed to happen? Why was Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful man in England, and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizard, allowing it to happen when he was quoted on the records over the year stating the members of House Potter were close friends he protected from all harm?

"By the will of Mother Magic Herself, I declare the following vows under pain of death and the entirety of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter's assets being taken by the Goblin Nation so the greedy hands of British Wizards never stain my family legacy" Harry began with a sneer curling his lip. "Firstly and what I have been saying since Halloween, _**I DID NOT ENTER MY NAME INTO THIS FUCKING TOURNAMENT BY MY OWN MEANS OR HAVING SOMEONE ENTER IT FOR ME!**_"

A silver flash erupted around Harry signifying he was telling the truth making several allies of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter gulp in worry. One particular Heiress, a redheaded girl in Hufflepuff, went pasty white. Her aunt would no doubt hear about this and when it got out what all off Hufflepuff, herself included, had been doing to the savior of magical Britain.. She was doomed and it would take a miracle to get Harry to forgive her. Self-serving and underhanded as any reason to do it but a badger, in nature or otherwise, will do what it must to survive.

"Secondly, as I told that joke next coming of Hitler Albus Dumbledore before this day- I am **_leaving _**Hogwarts at the end of the year never to return. I'm safer with the abusive muggle filth that is my aunt and uncle, abusive muggles Dumbledore has forced me to return to every summer once the school year ended, than I am here at Hogwarts. Every year I have been here I've been in mortal peril and no one has done jack shit about it! Everyone remember when I was the alleged Heir of Slytherin petrifying muggleborns with my monster pet despite _having_ a muggleborn mother myself?!" Harry's sneer curled up further as his eyes picked up on some of the Hogwarts kids flinching more. "Next time some killer monster is scouring these halls murdering or permanently disfiguring the filth of this country _**DON'T**_ come to me because I am not nearly dying for you idiots AGAIN!"

The international reporters dictaquills were scribbling away at a mile a minute, not to mention their minds were going _twice_ that speed.

"Third of all, and this is strictly for Hermoine Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley, I would sooner slit my throat and have Draco Malfoy give my corpse to his Death Eater father so his Death Eater pals can desecrate my body to their hearts content before I take you two traitors back as any semblance of 'friends'. As far I'm concerned you two are no better than filthy traitors, just like ninety nine point nine nine percent of Gryffindor House, that I wouldn't- No scratch that, **_I don't_** trust _to not_ stab me in the back when I seem to defy your expectations of what I 'should' be doing as the golden 'Boy-Who-Live'. I mean let's get the facts straight, you've already done it this year so far." Harry's eyes turned a cruel shade of gold as nearly every eye turned to the red and gold clad students. Airing dirty laundry like this was bound to kill Hogwarts on the international level, more than it already was, but he had no fucks to give.

"Last of all, before I actually do what I need to do, this is a warning to all the so called 'allies' of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter- your time is up. You turned your back on its last living member and failed in the Treatise of Mutual Aid. The _very last_ member of House Potter comes back into his rightful world and what do you lot do? Introduce yourselves? Offer to help him understand his position when he clearly understood fuck all? No! You **_failed _**to do what you were honor bound by blood to do, **_look after you family ally like they were your own flesh and blood_**. Bones, Longbottom and everyone else who knows who they are... Be ready for the consequences of failing the family who has saved your bloodline from extinction on more than one occasion."

On the other side of the arena the Hungarian Horntail was hunched over her nest with her wings covering the fragile shells containing her unborn children. She had heard the roars of fury from her sister dragons while wizards endangered their hatchlings. It made her blood boil but this wizard was barely a hatchling himself. What did he have to gain by endangering her children when he was barely out of his shell himself?

Harry's eyes turned to the dragon as he slowly approached her but he didn't draw out his foci or any type of weapon. His body language was completely open as he held his hands open exposing only empty air between his fingers. _"I mean you no harm Great Mother of The Sky" _he hissed in parseltongue.

The Horntail was surprised at the hatchling wizard being able to speak the noble tongue. Speakers of the tongue were revered amongst all dragons and this little hatchling was... Shoving the thought to the side, she leaned her head forward exhaling a hot breath over the wizard hatchling. _"I don't believe you" _she growled.

Harry snorted drawing his hands down slowly yet he kept his fingers spread apart to keep the dragon mother calm. _"I do not blame you. Most humans, wizards and witches in particular, are filthy disgusting creatures with no sense of honor."_ Stopping before the Hortail even as she growled softly he held one hand out towards her. _"I would sooner free you to kill everyone in this stadium with the exception on a few for how I have been pulled into this life or death event but I cannot. Not in good, honorable conscience anyways."_

_"And what makes you different from **them**?"_ the Horntail asked with a large golden eye shooting to the stands and entrance where wizards who forced her in here under threat of smashing her eggs were standing.

_"Don't let my appearance fool you. As human as I appear to you and them"_ Harry's hand gestured to the stands _"I am **not**. Not fully anyways."_

The dragon looked skeptical at the claim.

Harry sighed and flexed his other hand, fingers still spread, making a Gate of Babylon open. "Gate of Babylon: Crown of Thorns." It was a simple incantation to call for the treasure, a cracked crown of gold, but one significant to all of dragon kind. A crown forged by the flames of the legendary dragon Bahamut in the depths of Mount Sindu millennia ago. A treasure taken by his ancestor Gilgamesh after defeating the legendary dragon in single, honorable combat. _"I take it you know what this is" _he asked with the same hissing of parseltongue.

The Horntail's eyes widened at the sight of the crown from the legends of dragon kinds most fiercest ancestor. An ancestor defeated by a warrior bearing the sigil of a lion and wreathed in armaments of gold. _"You.."_

_"I will free you, secure a way to transport your children to a safe place and give you this artifact that is sacred to your race so it may be returned. All I ask is one simple favor"_ Harry hissed back.

* * *

Up in the stands, the Hogwarts kids bore faces that ranged from queasy and uncomfortable all the way up to hate filled. Those who despised Potter, the range of reasons was stupidly and ungodly large, sneered at him using parseltongue. It was still a dark and evil ability Dark Wizards possessed so Harry using it was telling.

One witch in particular, Luna to be exact, leaned forward in her seat with a rather serious but stony expression. Though she could not understand parseltongue, she did understand the surprise and suspicion on the dragons face. Whatever it was that crown was, it was important. _'Oh he is so in for it when this is all said and done' _she thought grinding her teeth together. **_This _**is why Harry was so scared last night. _**This **_is why he seemed to fold under her gentle pleas and nudging last night.

* * *

_"You are going to surrender a sacred artifact and give me & my children for a favor.." _The Horntail's eyes narrowed glancing to her wing guarded clutch and back to the wizard hatchling holding onto the crown but not moving. _"What favor hatchling wizard?"_

_"The wizards put a fake egg in your nest. A fake I must retrieve. Let me retrieve it and all I have promised is yours"_ Harry said simply.

The Horntail lifted her wing and glanced back at the six egg clutch. Sniffing at them she growled as the scent of golden metal hit her nose.

_"Don't, allow me or the wizards who did this to you will be on both faster than you can get the flammable liquid in your throat to the point it escapes your mouth as flames" _Harry hissed seeing the dragons head go to get the egg. A second later he saw the head and long neck retract reluctantly. His hand not holding the crown dug into the pockets of his pants and drew out a black wand with an ivory grip, the butt of the grip having a blood red sapphire embedded in the wood. "Wingardium Leviosa." From the nest of eggs the golden egg rose up. A come hither yank of his wand had the egg flying toward him and it was his Seeker reflexes that allowed him to catch the egg.

_"You have the fake, the crown and our safety!"_ the Horntail demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes at the demand but a flick of his wand and a parseltongue hiss, like hell he was going to let the assholes who abandoned him hear the pronouncement to one of his family spells, destroyed the chain holding the dragon hostage. After banishing the remains of the collar, amidst the dragon handler crew trying to book it over to contain the Horntail, he opened a second Gate of Babylon and forced it to encapsulate the dragon & her eggs. Then it, the gate and the dragon plus her eggs, was gone in less than the blink of an eye. "Congratulations England, you wanted me to be a bastard? Here I bloody fuck am, hope you're happy." Without so much as acknowledging the dragon handlers, he _did_ violently hit one in the ribs with his egg when they dared to forcefully grab him by the shoulder and he could've sworn he heard the sound of ribs breaking as the redheaded male dropped gasping blood, he made his way to the champion tent.

* * *

_****The next day, Great Hall****_

Harry was sat alone at the far end of Gryffindor table, his normal spot for the last near month, when the sound of wings beating alerted him to it being mail time. Instead of just Hedwig delivering his subscription to The Daily Prophet, it was a joke but under all the propaganda there was _some truth_ to all the spinning, he heard multiple sets. Almost like it was planned, all the owls- five in total- with Hedwig at the front dropped five newspapers onto his empty plate. The Daily Prophet was immediately recognizable but the others were not and judging by the notes attached to them stating they were translated to english for him, he gathered they were foreign newspapers. The only one he kind of recognized what he guessed was a French newspaper; with a title like Le Parisien Magical it was hard not to think french with Parisien in the title.

Summaries of the newspapers all said essentially the same thing; what was going on with Magical England? Why was Harry Potter, a hero to the magical population the world over, in this tournament? That was not even talking about the dirty laundry of putting England in a can of flaming dragon dung for the population of Hogwarts trying to kill him day in and day out, crimes that would have the would be assassin killed for the crime, and how all the major magical countries of the ICW were calling for Dumbledore's head as an audit was done under the cloak of night to discover how he mishandled ICW funds deliberately and lied on the official paperwork about it. A smirk etched itself onto his lips. _'England has sown the wind, now you shall reap the whirlwind'_ he thought as he collected the papers under his arms and fed each owl a piece of bacon each as Hedwig situated herself on his shoulder. Once the other four were gone he got up and left the hall, all the while ignoring the pleading masses for forgiveness. "You can all die for all the fucks, of which their are _**NONE**_, I do not possess. You are not genuinely sorry, you are sorry now that your lives will danger when I don't return next year" he said with a look that stopped them all cold. "Ta ta, I'd say it was nice knowing any of you but it wasn't. Oh, by the way.. Susan Bones was it?"

Susan felt a dread in her bones at Harry's almost _happy _smrk.

"I already wrote your proxy about your actions against me, the last member of House Potter and your House's supposed ally. Be expecting a summons to a Wizengamot Hearing for your inaction. Pass it on to the idiot Longbottom too." Then Harry was gone in a blink. He knew he was in for it with Luna and he knew where she'd be right now.

Might as well take his punishment like a man and comfort her once she stopped inevitably smacking him for not telling her.


End file.
